That Was Then, This Is Now
by pdheartsjj
Summary: What if something happened when you were little that made you have mixed feelings towards the one you loved? Paige has this problem when Joe comes back into her life. New story that I just recently started!PM and review! It's a Joe 'Lucas' love story!
1. Prologue

**_I had to change the last name to Lucas so that I could put it on here. Tell me if I miss any! Btw, they are still the Jonas Brothers, just their last name is Lucas, like on the show. Thank you! Tell me if ya like it!! =]_**

"Okay, girls. We are here to deviate a plan to destroy these boys." I grabbed the laser pointer and pointed at the white board set up in my room.

It had a tree house with three stick people drawn in it, throwing water balloons at three stick people standing under the treehouse. One was really short, one was pretty tall, and the other was just in between.

"Good! I want Cookie back!!" Brooke said, and in a really deep tone, she continued. "They stole Cookie."

She started screaming in rampage and destroying the boys on the whiteboard.

"They shall pay!! Muhahahaha!!" She pointed at Kevin, the tallest stick person on the board. "Especially this one..."

"Calm down, stupid. We are gonna get your dolly back. Don't worry." I sat down on the bed next to Rachel.

These were my two best friends. Brooke lived next door, while Rachel lived across the street.

Brooke was nine and had blondish-brown hair with natural volume that fell just below her shoulders, her hazel eyes settling behind the hair that fell in her face. Rachel was only six with her very dark, nearly black, straight hair surrounding her brown eyes.

Me? As for me, I was seven years old! I had medium brown hair that slightly waved down my cheeks to halfway between my elbow and shoulder. My eyes were a mix of green and brown, kind of like a caramel apple sucker mix.

And as for the whiteboard?

Well, us girls, me, Brooke, and Rachel, had an ongoing war with the neighbor boys. They lived on the opposite side of me. There was Nick, Kevin, and Joe. Nick was five, Kev was ten, and Joe was eight.

Yesterday, Brooke was simply talking to Kevin, trying to get him to play tag with us when _'snatch'!_ He took her doll, Cookie, that she's had since she was one. We came up with the perfect plan. We were going to break into their tree house and throw massive water balloons at them when they tried to come up.

*Later That Day In The Treehouse*

Rachel kept lookout as Brooke and I each stole a cookie from their secret cookie drawer in the clubhouse. As we shoved the chocolate chip cookies down our throats, Rachel shrieked, "They're coming!!"

I grabbed the handle on the bucket of water balloons and dragged 'em to the window. All three of us grabbed a balloon and dropped it out the window, each one hitting the three boys on the head.

"Avenging Cookie!!!!" Brooke screamed as the balloon on Kevin's head bursted. "HAHAHAH!!"

She held Cookie up above her head.

"Told you that you'd pay!" Brooke fell back onto the floor with laughter.

"Poor Nick never does anything though. Why do we have to get him, too?" Rachel asked me as she turned away from the window.

"Because he's part of their alliance! We have to get them all," I told her.

She had a tiny crush on Nick. I can't blame her, he was a little cutie. But he was a Jonas. They must all go down...

The boys eventually came up into the treehouse.

"You had the guts to come up here? Kudos to you," I laughed as I grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him up, then Nick, and lastly Kevin.

"Booya! Look who I got back, Keeeeeevin!! I got her and yooooooooou didn't!" Brooke said, continuing to go on and on about her great rescue.

"Nick, I'm sorry that you got all wet...." Rachel wiped Nick's shoulder.

As those four talked, I took a seat in the little wooden chair by the back window. Joe came over after being ignored by everyone else.

"Hey, so look Paige. Well, Nick and Kevin weren't going to tell you guys but...I think you should know. We are moving." That was the first thing he said to me that day.

"Uhh....you're moving? When?" I asked in complete shock.

"Tomorrow."

"Joe? You're leaving? Really?" I didn't know why it hurt so much too find out. We had the whole mini war going on forever. I was only seven, though, and rather i'd admit it or not, we were all...I guess...,friends...

"Hey guys, we have to go," Kevin said, looking at his watch. "Mom's gonna wonder where we are. Bye Rach," Rach waved bye. "Bye, Paige." I nodded good bye, still in shock. "Bye, Brooke." Kevin nodded at Brooke and she said 'good bye' back.

Kevin climbed down the ladder, followed by Nick after he said his 'good byes', and then Joe was left.

He started to leave when, after saying bye to Brooke and Rachel, he came over and hugged me. A Jonas hugged me. The little evil boy from next door....but I knew that we were deep down friends so I hugged him back.

"Bye, Joe..." I whispered to myself as he climbed down the ladder.

"Paige, what was that all about???" Brooke questioned. "He hugged you! You let a Jonas hug you! Why???"

Rachel stood up from her spot by the window.

"Yeah, you'd never hug a Lucas unless something was going on...what is it?" She asked.

"Well....guys, they're moving...but Kevin didn't want us to know. He thought it'd be better if they just left." I explained.

"So Kevin's gone?" Brooke sounded sad. "And Nick??" Rachel added.

"Yehh guys, but its okay. Haha No more war!"

We all grew a smile, but we knew that we'd miss great friends. Frienemies. That's what they were.

And now, they were gone....forever...

**That's the prologue to my new story!! It's not the best ever but I promise the story will get better. I'm just really tired and wanted to go to bed but I needed to finish this before I did! If you have any ideas for any parts or anything at anytime at all, just pm me! And spread this story to any of your friends that like FanFictions! Thank you!! =D Tell me what ya think! (But don't be too critical on this part. like I said, tired and needed to be done lol)**

**Paige**


	2. Chapter 1

Soon after the boys left, we forgot about them. Not because we wanted too, only because we were young, we made new friends and gained new enemies. Through the years we became interested in music. I started writing lyrics and singing them to myself. Rachel accidently stumbled upon them and fell in love. She said that she'd been secretly working on her drumming skills, hoping to get good.

We discussed the idea of a band.

Both of us thought it'd work out great so I told Brooke. Brooke and I decided to take guitar lessons while Rachel continued working on her drumming skills. By time I was 15, Brooke was 17, and Rachel was 14, we had formed a band.

Talent shows became easier and easier to place in, we kind of got bored of them. The playing, we loved, but not competing...until Rachel found a flyer saying that the winner of the state-wide talent show 'Alice's Cafe'.

There would be record labels just waiting to sign future talent.

We agreed that this would be our last talent show. We would still do shows and perform at little events but no more talent shows.

At the end of Alice's, we collected our second place trophies and walked off of the stage with gleaming smiles. As we approached the door to leave, a tall thin woman with red noodle-like hair stopped us. She said she'd never seen such enthusiasm and talent.

Her name was Carol Smith and she wanted too sign us.

*11 years after the boys moved*

"Guys, we need to come up with a name. The record label refuses to sign us until we have a name and the deadline is in a few hours!" I was stressing majorly about our band name. We had a huge photoshoot and the only way we could do the shoot is if we had our name by 2pm. It was noon and we were gathered around the table eating Subway.

If we didn't have a name, they wouldn't sign us and the whole trip here would've been useless.

"Paige, calm down. We will get a name. Whattabout....Cookie's Leaders??" Brooke suggested while shoving a Subway cokie in her mouth.

"Brooke....just don't talk." Rachel demanded. "But she's right. You do need to calm down. You can write a bajillion songs but you can't come up with a band name? Clear your head."

"I'm trying, i'm trying." I said, as I stood up and threw away my napkin and Subway bag.

Rachel and Brooke followed me as we walked back into the studio.

"This name will come to me. Let's just practice our first song." All three of us sat in a circle of chairs. "Okay, Hazel Eyes, one, two, three."

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

[Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson]

"Brava, now which one of you lovely young ladies wrote this song?" I heard someone say from behind me. I jumped up and turned to see who it was. It was Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers!

"Hehehe," Brooke giggled as she seen Kevin. "You're Kevin Jonas. Hehehe," Brooke smiled.

"Uhh, I wrote the song. It got us second in Alice's, the state-wide talent show they have in New Jersey." I explained to Joe.

Nick looked at my guitar that was leaning on my stool.

"Yea, we know wha Alice's is. We used to live in New Jersey." Nick told me. "Nice guitar. Joe, does that guitar look familiar to you, too?"

Kevin studied the guitar.

"That's the guitar that was always hanging in that girl's house when we were younger. We ever seen anyone play it but it was always hanging across on the wall from where the window was. Why?" Kevin asked.

"I remember that guitar!" Joe exclaimed.

I stood there more confused than ever. Yeh, the guitar had always sat on wall across from the front window but why did the Jonas Brothers know that?

"Guys, this is them," Nick laughed.

Rachel turned and gave me a confused look. I mouthed 'I don't know' back.

"It's Kevin Jonas!!" Brooke continued to freak out.

"Uhh, Nick, this is who? Them? 'Them' makes no sense." Joe was as confused as the rest of us.

"The ongoing war girls, duh. I was only five and I can remember." Everyone still looked confused. "Water balloons?" He added.

"No! No way! You guys are not...that's...ohh my God." I pointed at the boys as I said their names. "Nick...Kevin...and Joe..." I started to walk away because I was in such shock. As I walked, my foot hit something and I tripped. I almost fell but caught myself on the wall.

"Looks like we can continue this war," Joe said, laughing at me when I fell.

I walked up to him, pointed my finger in his face, and said, "Oh yes, we most definitely can." I looked to see what I tripped over and laying on the ground was a rose...


	3. Chapter 2

I charged into the record company's main offices.

"Carol! We have our band name!" It was 2:02pm. We were late. But I would hope that Carol would give us the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry, but you're late." She shot me a look of disappointment.

Brooke stormed into the office, followed by Rachel.

"Did she accept us?" Brooke said, out of breath from running.

I gave her a death glare.

"Ohh, oops...hi Carol," Brooke said, stopping next to me.

"Hi, girls," She looked down at Rachel and Brooke. "Look, girls, I know you're only two minutes late but if you want to be famous you absolutely can not be late. It's just not acceptable. Now, I'm going to let you off this time with just a warning because I think you have great potential, but I wanna see better out of you. Do you understand?"

We all nodded in relief.

"Now what's your girls' band's name?" Carol asked, with a unexplained look.

"Uhm, it's-" I lost thought for a moment.

"Paige?" Rachel shook my arm.

I looked at her, finally remembering.

"Ohh! Yea, sorry," I turned my head up to Carol. "Black and White Roses."

"Well, that's unique, how'd you come up with that?" She asked.

Brooke folded her arms across her chest. 'Yea, how did you come up with that?"

"Well, I kinda....stumbled upon the idea..." I laughed at my own little personal joke. "Roses are supposed to be the most beautiful, romantic flower, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"The white rose symbolizes love and life. The black symbolizes darker thoughts, such as death and misery. They contradict eachother. And putting them with the rose brings on even more meaning to the name." I explained while thinking 'doesn't the name give it away?'.

"That's a great name for a great band." Carol smiled. "Go back to the studio, give this card to the guy outside the booth, and you can record your first song." She handed me a card.

"Okay, thank you so much!" I hugged her and sprinted out the doors.

Rachel sighed.

"Why do you keep running??" Brooke complained.

They walked behind me.

"Y'know, Brooke, Kevin's gonna be at the studio." Rachel told her.

"Ohh, I love Kevin..." Brooke spaced out. "I don't see why we have to be in war mode with them. I wanna date Kevin! Maybe I could if Paige didn't think we all needed to ate each other."

"I know. I'd sooo go out with Nick. He's like...perfect! And his hair is so soft!" Rachel and Brooke continued to walk, when out of nowhere they both stopped.

"What if-" Brooke started.

"-we went out with them and didn't tell Paige." Rachel finished.

"But she'd get really mad if she found out!"

"Well she'll get mad if we tell her. I'd rather have her not know because if it didn't work out, she couldn't laugh in our face."

"So are we dating them or not??" Brooke screamed in a confused tone.

"Yes. We most definently are." The two walked into the studio, five minutes after I did.

"Where were you guys?? We have to record!!" I grabbed there arms and dragged them into the studio. "I already gave the guy the card so now we sing."

"Are we doing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'?" Rachel asked.

Brooke was already sitting on her stool, tuning both her guitar and mine. The studio was amazing to be in at the moment. I had taken it all in earier before the two eggheads scrambled in after me.

"Let's do Party." I suggested.

"Ohh yea! Totally! Let's do it!" Brooke said from her little stool.

We took our places, set our mics, and were ready.

"K guys, one, two," I held three up on my fingers.

_I saw you looking over  
now I see you moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd  
like you've got something to say, Yeah_

But you couldn't walk  
Cause the music's taken over your feet.  
I can tell by your toes that you're  
rocking to this beat.

You gotta dance till you ache  
till you drop till you brake  
Free your soul let me see you shake

One by one were stealing the stage  
Here we come so get out of our way

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
so we'll scream it out loud.  
  
_I know your type and all the hype  
is going straight to your head  
And everybody's stopping what their  
doing cause your face is turning red, Yeah  
You gotta learn how to move to the groove  
Give in or get out  
Put your hands in the air  
stand up in your chair and shout!_

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There's nothing wrong with staying home  
as long as you've got your radio.

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
so we'll scream it out loud.

Hold on tight It's a crazy night  
Get your party on so we'll scream it out loud

Come On New Jersey  
(yeah)  
Bring It home for me baby!

The little things that you do,  
from across the room,  
I see you sending me clues  
They're in the way you make me move.

[Chorus:]  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get your party on so sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it  
Don't wait and don't ya be late  
get your party on so sing along  
hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
and scream it out loud

Get your  
get your party on,  
get your,  
get your party on  
Get your get your party on,  
get your,  
get your party on

Let's do it again!

[Party by Demi Lovato]

"Woo! That was awesome!" I stood up and placed my guitar on the ground.

"Brava again, girls. You write that one too?" Joe walked into the studio after the song.

"What are you doing here?" I said rolling my eyes.

"The record label thought it'd be good promotion if they got a picture of me and you together. Ohh and the photoshoot? Now you're doing it with the Jonas Brothers."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said in disbelief as Joe put his arm around my shoulders.

"Smile!" He shot a picture.

My face was in shock, utter disbelief.

*The Photoshoot*

Rachel, for the photoshoot, was in a black tank top with a blue tank top under it. She had a black belt with a buckle over the tank tops and a jean skirt. Black hightops put together the whole outfit. For jewelry, she wore a simple pair of blue little heart earrings. She straightened her hair and curled it just at the tips.

Brooke followed Rachel, wearing white short shorts, a blue tank top, and black converse. Her converse were the ankle converse, not the high tops. She had a necklace that at the end, had a black guitar. She wore black white and black striped hoop earrings and had her hair straightened.

I walked out of the changing room behind Brooke and Rachel in a plaid, blue and black, shirt. It had short sleeves that was cringed up with a black button and a double stud belt that wrapped around it. The shirt was half button up so I wore a black lace-at-the-top tank top under the shirt and left the shirt unbuttoned. Blue over-the-knee socks with white and black triangle designs on the sides covered my feet and up to above my knee. Over the socks, I wore knee high black heel boots.

My hair flowed in curls around my face, almost as if the curls were natural. Part of my hair was pinned around the back with a blue ribbon while my bangs still stayed in place on my face. I put on big black star earrings and a necklace that had blue, black, and silver beads placed randomly on the string of the necklace.

We walked out and up to where all the photo shoot people were.  
"K, we're ready." Brooke announced to everyone.  
They all turned to see how we turned out.  
"Brooke, beautiful!" The main photographer guy said. "Stand over there by Kevin. We'll take your guys' shot first."  
_**'Ohh great,'**_ I thought to myself. _**'They are pairing us off...Brooke and Kevin, the guitar players. Rachel and Nick are probably next. The drummers. And then me and Joe. The lead vocals. Great.'**_**  
** After about twenty minutes of shots of Brooke and Kevin or of them separately, the dude told Rachel and Nick to prepare.  
I sat over at the mini table that the studio had. It was blue and pink with a picture of Barney on it.  
"Barney. I remember him." I started to daydream off to when I was little.  
"Ohh me too. He was one...uhh...big guy." I turned away to see Joe sitting next to me.  
I glared at him.  
"Just because we are supposed to be professional, doesn't mean I have to like you."  
"Oh I know. I was just coming over here to tell you that my hotness totally cancels out your cuteness. So don't try to outdo me. I've been in this business way longer than you. I know the ropes. Really, don't try to outdo me."  
My jaw dropped as he walked away.  
"Paige, Joe? You're up." The camera guy nodded to us as he said our names.  
As we walked up to the shooting platform, Joe just smiled slyly at me. I glared back. That's the only reaction I could ever give him.  
"You know, you two can move closer to each other. It won't kill you. There's no poisonous gases that will kill you if you move together..." The camera guy signaled for Brooke and Kevin to push us closer and they listened.  
Brooke started shoving me to the middle as Kevin did the same to Joe.  
"K, now pose!" The dude shouted to us.  
Joe started flexing and I threw my arms up in a London Tipton/Paris Hilton star pose, one hand blocking Joe's face. He pushed my hand down to under his chin level.  
We kept battling back and forth in our poses until the director had enough.  
"If you guys can't pose yourselves, we will force you into poses and you won't like them very much! Just do it!"  
He snapped.  
Joe and I pulled each other into a fake hug with huge fake smiles.  
"Now that's better," the director said snapping picture after picture. "Okay, now we need a group picture of 'Black and White Roses'. Brooke, you get onto the right side of Paige and Rachel, the left. Now pose!"

We changed our poses as he flashed away. Some silly, some serious, and some just fun. It was our first photoshoot and though the begining wasn't too great, the ending turned out just fine.


	4. Chapter 3

A few weeks after the photoshoot, Brooke and Kevin were dating behind my back. I didn't know at the time, but if I did, I would've probably got into the biggest fight of my life with her...and Rachel. Rachel was dating Nick. It's like they didn't care.  
We continued to have a battle of the bands with the Jonas Brothers but it started to feel like me and Joe were the only ones feuding. Everyone else would kind of just watch. We fought at EVERYTHING.  
Joe invited me out to dinner at a buffet. I went, assuming he'd either given up or he was pulling something. And I was right, like always. He wanted to have a eating contest to see who could eat the most. I won that. So after he pulled that one, I invited all three of them to go bowling. It was me against Joe, Brooke against Kevin, and Nick against Rachel. Brooke kicked Kev's butt at bowling. Unfortunately, Nick kicked Rachel's butt. Me and Joe tied. I didn't think it was possible but we did.

We both got 229. We bowled the exacted same every frame. It was weird.

I was just sitting alone in the hotel room the Friday after the bowling, Rachel and Brooke went to the movies(if you can guess, they were on a double date but I was too stupid to realize at the time), reading a book called _'Ready Or Not'_. The book is about a girl named Sam. She's getting ready to turn 17 and just recently saved the president. She started dating the president's son.

Sam got moved into an adult art class that was all Life Drawing, which she found out her first day was of naked people. Her and her boyfriend are the youngest ones to have taken the class...and that's as far in the book that i'd gotten when it started getting really cold.

I grabbed my Betty Boop pajama pants and threw them on.

While washing my hands after going pee, I heard a knock on the hotel door. I knew that Brooke and Rach had the key and were only gone for about an hour so it couldn't of been them. I walked over to the door, looked through the peep hole, and shouted, "Go away!".

"Just let me in. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"So. Anything's better than having to see you. I am gonna read. Way better than you." I told Joe, the dude standing outside the door.

"I will come around through your window."

"Ughh," I sighed and opened the door. "Why do you want to see me so bad?" Joe walked into the room.

"Well...uhh..." he stuttered and looked around the room. "So I can...kick your butt at the wii!" He said, pointing to it.

"Good luck," I challenged, handing him the Guitar Hero guitar and turning on the wii.

We played 16 songs and were tied with wins. 8-8.

"One more," Joe said. "I'll crush you!"

I laughed.

"Fine," and we played. Joe picked the longest song on the game and we played for about seven minutes. As the seconds ticked to the end, it was a back and forth game. Neither of us could hold the lead. I guess I was lucky because the song ended while I was in the lead.

"Crush me?" I teased as I pushed him toward the door. "K, go now."

"You don't want me to stay so we can talk?" He asked, actually sounding serious.

"Uhh...we still hate each other...remember?" I hope Joe didn't think we were friends just because we played Guitar Hero.

"Ohh yea…" He looked down and started to walk to the door.

I walked back to the chair I was in earlier and picked up my guitar. For some reason, my ex was on my mind. His name was Jake and I'd been thinking about him for the past couple of weeks. I started strumming and singing how I felt.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

_(whispers)Don't Forget_

[Don't Forget by Demi Lovato]

"That was amazing," I looked up to see Joe standing in the little hallway that led to the beds and the chair, where I was sitting.

Tears skimmed down my cheeks.

"I thought you were leaving." That's the only thing I could say because he was. He was supposed to be gone. Noone was supposed to hear how I felt. Especially not Joe.

"Well, I left my wallet here." He walked to the tv stand and grabbed it off of the top, slipping it into his pocket. "When did you write that one?" He asked coming to sit down across from me onto the bed.

"Just now," I looked back down at the guitar and then to the ground. "And you weren't supposed to hear it."

"Whose it about?"

"What makes you think it was about somebody?"

"Well, because there was alot of feeling in that. There's no way you could've written that without a reason."

He paused.

"So who?"

"Noone." My voice stayed very quiet, too about a whisper.

"Paige-"

My head shot up.

"Stay out of my damn business! Just go!" I stood up and pointed to the door.

"K," was all he said.

Apparently he understood that I didn't want to talk about anything that happened with me and Jake. I didn't even want to think about it. I walked behind Joe to the door and shut it right behind him. Using the door for support, I leaned my back against it but slumped to the floor anyways, crying me eyes out.

Eventually I cried myself to sleep, right in front of the door.


	5. Chapter 4

A few months later, everything was still the same. I was forced to hang with the boys alot because Rachel and Brooke wanted to see them. They were friends. But we all know that they were really dating. I didn't then, obviously, because I would of been P.O.-ed.

Joe and I hardly talked after I blew up at him that night. Though we hardly talked, I often found him looking at me.

As for the band, we were actually becoming a big band. It was awesome! Being in magazines and hearing our songs on the radio was amazing. Concerts were getting more and more packed, screaming fans got lauder, I loved it.

I sat on the hotel bed as I read J-14 magazine. I laughed at all the gossip about me, Brooke, and Rachel.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and was drying her hair with a towel.

"Where'd Brooke go?" She asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"To get a snack from the vending machine downstairs. These magazines are so funny!" I rolled onto my stomach and continued to read the magazine.

"Did they say anything about who the fans picked to go on a date," Rachel randomly said while brushing her hair.

"Uhh the what?"

Rachel sighed.

"They had a vote thingie with fans. Brooke put us all in it just to see it. But we probably aren't nearly as famous as like Selena and Aly and AJ. They are all in it too. So check. It should be in there under 'Celebrity Date'."

"Celebrity Date? What the heck is that supposed to be?" It wasn't that I wasn't excited to see me in it and see how the fans voted but what was it??

"Ohh, it's just this thing where the fans set up a date between two stars of their choosing. They vote and the winners go on a date." Brooke said, coming into the conversation. "I signed us up to see if we were famous enough to win."

She laughed.

"So check," Rachel grabbed a muffin off of the counter and handed it to me.

I took a bite of the muffin as I flipped through the pages. When I got to the page, I stopped.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!" I flipped out, falling back onto the bed.

Brooke walked over to where the magazine was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Looks like Paige is famous enough to win," she held the magazine up to show Rachel. There was my picture in a heart on the left and Joe's in a heart on the right.

Rachel grabbed the magazine and started to read aloud the article, "Looks as though Paige Dotson, the lead of the new upcoming band "Black and White Roses", has been paired up with Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. The two will be set onto a boat where they will eat dinner and hang out for the night. Thank you for your votes and please visit for more voting and contests, plus gossip that you can't get anywhere else. Blah, blah, blah."

"Brooke! This is your fault! I am not going on a date with that man diva!! I will refuse it too the world!" I stayed laying down on the bed, flinging my hands and legs around

"But what about all the fans. They'll hate us. Do it for the band." Brooke said, as she walked toward me.

"I am not doing anyone...or anything! No matter who it's for!" I flew up into a sitting position. "Why, Brooke?? Ugh. But you're right. They might hate us and it's only been a couple months. When is the da- the da- The thing I'm forcing myself to go on with Joe only because of the fans?"

Rachel looked back at the magazine.

"It says it's tomorrow night and you have to be there at 6pm."

"Be where," I asked.

"Probably somewhere super duper romantic. And then while you're with Joe, me and Rach can go out with Kev-" Brooke stopped midsentence and her face turned red. "Somewhere romantic, I bet."

"You guys go out with who???? It sounded like you said 'Kev-'" I imitated her pause and stood up, off the bed. "You're dating KEVIN???? And Rachel...you must be dating Nick! Are you? How long? Why didn't you tell me??" I started freaking out.

"Yes, a couple of months, and because Rachel said not too!" Brooke stabbed her finger toward Rachel.

"I knew Brooke wasn't smart enough to do this by herself but for you to do it with her! Too help her date our enemies??"

"Paige, I know you liked how everything was when we were little...but we aren't little anymore. All of the stuff that happened back then...that was then, this is now." Rachel explained with a sigh.

I didn't know how to reply so I just left the room in my pjs. I was hungry anyways. I wandered down to the free food buffet and made myself a bagel with cream cheese. It was beautiful out. I looked at the clock on the lobby wall. It read 6:49am. I took my bagel, walked out to the private beach that the hotel owned, and laid down to just think.

I decided while on the beach that losing a friendship over the past was stupid. I couldn't drag my two best friends into a war they didn't wanna fight. So I let it go, went back to the bedroom, and apologized for storming out. I told them I just had to think. They said it was all good and that they were sorry for not telling me.

*The Next Day - Getting Ready*

"Paige, just put it on! You'll look sooo cute!" Rachel begged through the bathroom door.

"Noo!! Rachel! Why can't I just wear jeans?" I begged back.

"Because. You are gonna be on a boat. And, as much as you hate it, you're going on a date."

I sighed heavily and walked out of the bathroom.

"I cannot-"

"Wow!" Brooke's eyes widened as I walked out of the bathroom. "You look awesome! You're so ready for that date!"

I had on a mini-jean skirt on with a black belt and a pink strapless top. My necklace had a black cross on the bottom of it. The feet walked in black heels but the heels were only about a inch and a half. My hair was completely straightened. In my little black handbag I held my driver's license and my money. Plus, deoderant.

"K, now go," Brooke and Rachel started pushing me out the door.

I rolled my eyes as they shut the door behind me.

"To the dock," and I started to walk.


	6. Chapter 5

I stood on the dock, waiting. Occasionally I would look at the sun to watch how beautifully it sat. I only arrived five minutes early. But the five minutes I stood alone seemed way longer than I would've thought.  
I was hoping either he would blew me off or the whole thing would just fly by.  
The sun continued to set, backing skies started looking like an array of oranges, pinks, and reds. My eyes, instead of moving from my feet to the boat to the sky, locked on the setting.  
Accidently overhearing a ticket collector on the boat, I took notice to the fact that Joe only had one minute to get here. Boy did he know the moments to show up too.  
I felt two hands grab my sides as I jumped and yelped with surprise.  
"Joe! You mofo!" I shrieked with laughter.

"Well, hi to you too," he spoke, being sarcastic. "Can you at least turn around so I can see my date?"

I flinched at the word. But knew it was true so I turned around to face Joe.

"Happy now?" I asked as I turned.

Joe's jaw dropped and I noticed his pants got a little tighter.

He stared at me for a second later and then realized what was going on. His voice became a little higher pitched.

"We should get to the boat."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the boat.

"Ticatos, pleasy?" The Mexican ticket collector asked.

Joe shot me a look of confusion and I mouthed back _'tickets'_. He handed the dude the tickets and we climbed aboard the boat. In the lobby of the boat, we heard 'I'm On A Boat' playing.

"Please come this way to be seated," A guy said as we followed him into the dining area.

We sat and situated oursleves in our chairs, ordering our drinks. I got a Blushing Pink Soda, which is pineapples, strawberries, and vanilla ice cream.

As soon as the waitor walked away, I sat my arms on the table and put my head between my hands.

"So how've you been," he asked, casually, as if we were long time friends.

"Don't act like you're having a good time or that we're best friends, 'cuz I know you're not and we're not." I set the record straight.

Joe gave me a puzzled look.

"I wanna have a good time. I'm gonna attempt too. You don't have to do anything but eat and nod."

I was shocked that Joe really wanted to have a good time.

"Joe, you haven't talked to me since-"

"Since that night, I know."

"And you always give me the weirdest looks! What are those all about??"

"Well, you just always look so...so focused, so taken by everything. And emotional or deep in thought. I-"

Before he could get out his thought, a girl that looked about twelve stood in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Mollie," the little girl spoke with a soft voice.

"Well, hi there Mollie. What can I do for you?"

"Can you sign this and take a picture?" I nodded and signed a mini poster for her.

"Y'know, our cds coming out in a few weeks," I informed her as she shot a picture.

"I know! I'm so excited for it!" The girl stayed standing as I sat back down in my chair. I took a sip of my Blushing Pink Soda and looked back up at her when she didn't leave.

"Mollie, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" She nodded and glanced over at Joe and then to her feet. "You can ask."

There was a slight pause.

"Can you sing for me?" She looked toward the karaoke stage.

I thought about it for a minute. Peeking a look at Joe, I seen that he was nodding.

"I've never seen you perform. You so should," he convinced me.

"Okay," I turned back to the little girl. "I will."

"Actually...by you...I meant you _and_ Joe?" That did it for me. How could anyone expect me to sing with _**him**_?? That was just not right!

I nodded my head no.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

I really felt bad for Mollie but it was just all really to much!

"It's okay." She walked away.

Joe's intent stare was on me.

"What??"

"You're really not gonna?"

"No, Joe." I took a sip of my drink again. "I can't. Not with you. I can't sing with you."

"Paige, we were 8-" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I was 7."

"Still, we were little. Why are you holding this against me? I didn't even do anything!"

"You left."

He was quiet. The silence only lasted a few minutes.

"Do it for her," he signaled to Mollie.

The girl was sitting at a table, watching us, seeing what we were doing. I wiped a ear out from under my eye.

I took in a deep breathed and sighed, "Fine."

"Let's go up there then." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the stage.

I shot a smile towards the little girl and got one returned.

The music started, followed by Joe's singing.

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
**_I started singing Nick's part.

_**I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

Joe tried to get me to look over at him but I couldn't. I faced the left side crowd and he faced, well, me.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

I continued to look away from him.  
_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.**_

Joe would not give up so I had to look toward him.  
_**I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. **_

I finally started getting into it. A good show for everyone in the boat.  
_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

That got me. I broke into simple tears and knew I couldn't go on. I dropped the mic and walked off the stage. The music stopped and that was it.


	7. Chapter 6

Kelly's 19th birthday bash.

That invitation arrived to my door two mornings later. It was a ghetto princess theme. Ghetto music, princess dresses. Didn't sound that bad.

RSVP 810-657-4019

"Hello?" A voice asked through the phone.

"Hi, is Kelly there?"

"Yeah this is her, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Paige silly!"

"Ohmigosh! Paige!" She sounded surprised, but super happy to see...er...hear from me. "How are you? What have you been up too? I see you got the invite."

She laughed.

"Ghetto Princess, only you Kelly."

We laughed, together this time.

"But i'm good. I've just been up to the usual. Photoshoots, concerts, recording, writing, wardrobe fittings. Same-o, same-o," I finished.

"Ohh dang! So how're you and Joe? she had to ask.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just...i've seen the magazines and I seen the celebrity dating. That was just two nights ago, right? How'd that go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't." I explained to her everything that happened since we all...remet, I guess you could call it.

"Sounds like you're pushing him away." She told me at the end of the story. How could she think that?? I was NOT pushing him away. I was simply...trying to get him out of my mind. Out of my life. Completely. He never was worth it, and he never will be...

"I gotta go. I'll be at the party at five tomorrow," and I hung up. I knew she could tell that I wasn't liking the conversation or the last remark.

*The Next Day*

"Hmm, princessy, princessy," I searched through my drawers for a dress to wear to Kelly's party. "Yea, this should do!"

I shoved the dress into my suitcase and packed up the rest of it, after all I was staying for the night. I threw in my polka dotted pajama shorts and pink tank top, plus jeans and a white tank with pink and black skulls for tomorrow. I threw in my heels, slipped on my pink flip flops and started to walk out the door, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Where are you going?" I heard from behind me.

It was Brooke.

"Back home. To Michigan."

Rachel walked out and I turned towards them.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" She asked.

"Only the night, maybe two."

I was starting to think maybe two nights away would be good for me. Get away from the whole Hollywood scene. Visit my family.

"But you have to be back by Monday morning. We are gonna be on Ellen, remember?" Brooke was the scheduler. She always remembered everything so we never really had to set alarms or calendars for it.

"Oh, yea. Okay well I'll be back Sunday night. It's only Friday. I'll stay tonight and tomorrow and come home."

"You better!!" Brooke got all up in my face. I just rolled my eyes, turned back around, and left.

When I got to the airport, to my non-shock, I seen Big Rob. When he's around, so are the 'JoBros'. First, there was Kevin. He looked nice and was texing. Probably Brooke. Next was Nick. No surprise, he was texting, too. Probably Rachel. Both of them spotted me, at the same time.

They looked at me and then started to shake some guy in a chair with a hood up and sunglasses. The guy's hood fell back and he shook his hair out. I knew who it was by his hair.

Joe.

Was he stalking me or something??

He took off his sunglasses. Nick and Kevin both pointed, I assumed, at me. And Joe was on his feet, moving through the crowd of people. My feet didn't want to move. They wanted me to stay in this spot, for some reason, and allow Joe to come to me, to talk to me, to apologize. I forced my feet to move across the crowd of people.

They became too heavy for me to continue my speed and before I could make it through the gate, he was grabbing my arm, spinning me around.

"Joe, I don't wanna hear it," I continued to try to walk but my feet wouldn't let me. They became so heavy that I couldn't even walk.

It was like one of those dreams where you just wanna run but you can't!

"Paige, hear me out. Look, i'm sorry about the other night, whatever I did to upset you. I'm sorry-" I couldn't look at him.

It hurt too much.

My feet still wouldn't move so I just turned my head away from him. The airport was just supposed to be extra thinking time for me. But nooo. He had to ruin it. He ruined everything!

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I pulled my arm away from him.

"Paige!"

That's all I heard him say as I stepped through security and I went into the plane. After finding my seat in first class, I laid in it, thinking. Soon enough, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to see Kevin sitting next to me.

"Kevin???"

"Oh, hi Paige! Glad you're awake. It was kinda boring up here by myself."

"Why are you on my plane?!" I started to freak out. Why was Kevin here??

"Well we are going to Detroit for a concert. Where are you going?" He started to question me but I was not the one needing questioning.

"Wait, Detroit, Michigan?? Like the state?? That i'm going to?? Are you the only one going? Why Michigan???" I continued my freaking out. He really DID ruin everything.

"Yes. Yes. I don't know, are you? Nope. Charity concert."

He answered all my questions and I tried to remember the order they had been in. Only one I knew that was right was the 'Are you the only one going'. Of course he wasn't! I'd seen the others. But I would've thought Joe would sit next to me. Why Kevin? Did Joe get sick of me? Good.

"Where's Joe?" That accidently slipped out.

Stupid brain. I'm glad he was sick of me and wasn't sitting next to me. At the same time though, I wished he was next to me, bugging the heck out of me.

"He's sleeping behind us with a bag of peanuts." Kevin and I both turned around in our seats to find that he was sleeping, cuddling a bag of peanuts.

"Oh wow." We both laughed. "I'm not even gonna ask. So a charity concert? That's cool, I guess."

"But where are you heading Paige?" Kevin asked, worriedly.

"To my home. Where my family is. All that. It's my friend Kelly's nineteenth. I got her the best present ever! I'm so excited for her to see it!!"

"Ooh, what'd you get her?"

"I got Jeremih to sing 'I'm A Star' and 'Birthday Sex'!" Kevin kinda looked at me funny. "She's like in love with him."

He continued with the look.

"Birthday Sex? I'm A Star?" He questioned.

"Yea! You know. 'Birthday Sex, Birthday Sex. See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10. 1-2-3, think I got you pinned. Don't tap out...fight until the end. Ring that bell; we gon' start over again '?" I started to sing it.

He nodded his head 'no'.

"Whattabout 'I thought I told ya, I'm a star. See the ice, see the cars. Flashy lights everywhere we are. Live tonight, like there's no tomorrow."

He nodded his head 'no' again.

I laughed.

"You're crazy! Kevin, you need to listen to some REAL music." I laughed again. "How much longer 'til we get there do you think," I asked, suddenly serious.

"Probably about two hours."

"Oh, okay. I gotta go pee, where's the bathroom at on the plane?"

That was completely true. I did have to pee. Kevin pointed to the front of the plane and I got up and walked to the bathroom. After going pee and washing my hands, I looked in the mirror. All I could see were the tired bags under my eyes. That's what stood out to me. I needed more sleep. I could feel the tiredness all hit me at once. Maybe I could sleep for the rest of the flight.

I nodded to myself. _'That's what I need,' _I thought.

I exited the restroom, which, by the way, sucked because it was a plane restroom. I always hated those...anyways...

After I exited the restroom, I headed back toward my seat. Kevin was no longer in his seat so I looked back and still seen Joe cuddling his peanuts. My head leaned back against the seat and I drifted off.

_It was terrible. I was running. Just running and it felt like I was going to be caught at anytime. But what was I running from? No idea. I just knew that if I didn't get away that something would happen. Something painful, not physically, but emotionally and __**that's**__ what I was running from. Emotional hurt. So I continued to run and tears started to drip down my cheeks. It closed in on me, became closer and closer and that's when I had to do it. I had to push myself to jump._

_There was a cliff that I could just barely get too if I wanted it badly enough. I broke into a sprint towards the cliff and I jumped. That was the escape from the hurt I felt I was about to face._

My eyes snapped open and I realized how hard I was gripping my seat. I could feel the wetness on my face so I moved my hand up to where I felt it. There were tears. I had actually been crying. Folding my legs into and indian style sitting position, I placed my elbows on my knees and set my face into my hands.

It took me a few minutes to catch up to exactly what was going on. I remembered I was on the plane to Michigan. And that Kelly's birthday party was today. Jeremih was going to be there to surprise her. The 'JoBros' were on the plane, too-Where were they? That brought back to my attention that when I'd sat down earlier, Kevin was nowhere in sight.

My eyes darted up to search for Kevin and that's what brought **him** to my attention.

Joe was sitting in the seat Kevin'd been in. He was staring at me.

I tried my best to ignore him but, stupid beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't. About three minutes went by and I had to say something.

"Haven't you ever heard its rude to stare," I snapped.

His face turned a light shade of red.

"Yea, sorry, I just- Can I ask you what you were dreaming about? You kept-" The pilot cut off what Joe was saying.

**'Landing now ladies and gentlemen. Please exit the plane at the front tip and stay away from side exits.' **The pilot had a slight accent. **'Thank you, hope you enjoyed your flight, adn have a good day.'**

You could hear the click on the overhead.

"You kept squirming around and saying 'help me'. Are you okay?" Joe continued.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood up.

"We landed," I said to him and continued out the plane.

The sun felt so warm, so nice. Perfect, because it wasn't super hot. What a great day. I stretched and walked into the airport. I grabbed my suitcase off of the cart. Glancing up at the clock, I seen it was 4:30. Perfect, I could make it at exactly five with just enough time to say hi to everyone while Jeremih arrived. He'd be there at about five thirty.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on sunglasses and a hat. I didn't want to get mobbed by fans.

My cab pulled up to Kelly's. Her house was nice. Tiny, hot pink with a darker shade of shutters. I stepped in and sneaked up the stairs as the music blasted and everyone danced. Her room was gorgeous.

It was all pink with lime green polka dots and a huge poster of Jeremih. Her bed was covered with a lime green canopy, a pink comforter, and lime green sheets. The pillows were a bunch of different shades of pinks and greens.

I took out my dress, changed into it, let my hair out of its ponytail as my natural waves flowed out around me, and slipped into a pair of heels.

My dress was a simple, sparkly black, sleeveless, with a pink ribbon that wrapped around under the chest line and came together at a tiny black flower, It was about 5 inches above my knee was a perfect fit. On my neck was a necklace. The necklace was black rock-like jewels. My heels were 3 inches and metallic pink to match the ribbon.

I played with my hair a teensy bit to try to get it to look okay, then I shoved my bag into the corner of Kelly's room and walked out her door, down the stairs. People's heads all turned towards me as I approached the bottom.

"Heh, heh," I laughed, nervously. "Hi..."


	9. Chapter 8

"Heh heh," I laughed, nervously. "Hi..."

That's when everyone smiled and waved. I finished walking down the stairs and through the crowd of people to where Kelly was at, talking to Sam, another one of my old friends.

"Hey, guys!" I jumped into the conversation.

Kelly turned to see it was me and we both squealed in happiness and grabbed each other in a tight hug.

"Oh my God! Girlie, I've missed you so much! You look awesome!" Kelly said, as excited as I was.

I noticed her dress. It was the same colors as her house and room, a hot pink with a lime green bow that tied around the back. It poofed out a little under the bow, like a princess dress, and ended at about her knees. All of her blonde hair was in perfect curls that fell a little below her shoulders. She has in contacts which, for some reason, brought out the blue in her eyes. Placed on her head was a silver crown with tiny lime green diamonds. Her shoes were a darker shade of green than the lime green.

"Thank you! You do too! I love your house! It's so cute! Brooke, Rachel, and I are looking into getting one." I turned towards Sam. "Hi!!"

I got pulled into another tight hug but this one was from Sam.

"Hey! How have you?!"

"Good! You? How are both of you? Man, it seems like so long since i've seen you guys! Are Cheryl and Jennifer here?" The two had gotten into the biggest fight a few years ago, my sophomore year to be exact, but I thought maybe they would've came.

An upset look swept across both of their faces.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kelly and Sam both grabbed my arms and led me to a couch. I noticed that 'Give Me That Becky"(One of Kelly's favorite songs)was playing.

"Paige," Kelly started. "Cheryl and Jennifer...they went to a party a few months ago. They didn't know that the other person was going and they ran into each other there. After they talked things out, they both realized how stupid they were to get into the fight that they got in. So they started talking like best friends again."

"But," Sam continued. "They got drunk at the party. Really drunk. And instead of staying the night there, or getting a ride home, they drove home. And on the way to drop off Jennifer, Cheryl ran a stop sign and..."

Sam's voice faded away because she knew I'd understood what happened. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. It seemed like everything happened to me and my friends. But I guess it was a part of life. We heard a knock on the door.

Kelly's ears perked up.

"Who knocks at a party??" She asked, then got up to go answer it.

A smile grew on my face as I heard a scream from the door.

"JEREMIH!!!!" Kelly shrieked.

I jumped out of my seat and ran into the front room where the door was. Kelly's arm was already linked into Jeremih's.

"Paige! Look who's here to see me!! It's Jeremih!"

"I know, Kelly," I said with a smile.

Her lips grew into a smile from ear to ear. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe..."

"Paige! I love you!" She hugged me with her free arm and dragged Jeremih into the living room.

-Two Hours Later-

"Okay, I wanna dedicate this song to my girl Kelly! Baby, where you at?" Jeremih stood on the fireplace stoop.

No sooner than he said that, Kelly was already up next to him. It was amazing to see the way they looked at each other. Even after only knowing each other for a few hours, they seemed to have a deep connection. It was as if they'd known each other their whole lives. My heart sank just a little. But then crumpled into a million pieces, each one breaking off on its own. Teardrops formed in the corner of my eyes.

I started to remember my dream. It was painful because now the details were becoming clearer. I noticed everything that I didn't want to notice. Every little detail and my heart began to pound faster, gaining momentum in my body.

"Paige....Paige...PAIGE!"

I shot up to find Sam sitting next to me on one of Kelly's many little couches.

"Isn't that amazing?" Sam pointed to Jeremih singing to Kelly.

I must've only zoned out for a few seconds.

"-but I know you want to cry out. You say you want passion I think you found it .Get ready for action, don't be astounded. We switchin' positions, you feel surrounded-"

Jeremih was singing Birthday Sex to Kelly.

"Aww! They look so adorable," I stated, grabbing my plastic cup of mountain dew off of the table and taking a drink. All there was to drink was pop and punch due to everyone except for Sam and Jeremih. Maybe a few others. I tiredly pulled myself up off the couch and walked up the stairs into Kelly's fancy bathroom. She wouldn't mind if I used it.

I sat my cup of mountain dew down outside of the bathroom and went in to go pee. When I came out, I fluffed up my hair a bit, grabbed my mountain dew, took a big gulp, and walked down the stairs.

-An hour later-

I danced up a storm, partying like a...well, a rockstar! Everything was more blurry then usual and I felt way out of normal, but I didn't care. My mindset was somewhere else. As the music blasted, I kept dancing. A guy from the party came around holding up a camera. A pretty nice one, too. He's was recording the party, seeming extremely focused on me.

"Hehehehe," I giggled, while twirling my hair. 'Hi, Mr. Camera Man." I waved obscenely at the camera. "How'are yoooooout'daaaaaaaaaay," I slurred some of my words together.

A smile grew on the guy's face.

"Pretty good, whattabout yourself?" He asked.

"Well, t'ere's a guy," I used my hands to estimate height. "He's about 'ye tall. I-" My words were stuttered. "-founded out today that, uh, he doesn't give a shit about me! Hahaha! Isn't that great? And," I put my finger up to my lips and made a 'shh'ing noise. "And I like him alot. But don't tell him. K, Mr. Camera? Don't tell him."

The man from the camera took a second to pull up a question.

"So what are these rumors of you and Joe Jonas? A love interest? Is that who your muttering was about?" He said over the music.

I nodded my head yes, but then thought a moment.

"Actually, no! No, I don't! Y'know what?" I held my cup up like I was toasting and got right up by the camera. "Screw Joe Jonas!" Then I started to laugh, hysterically laugh. "I don't see what girls see in that man diva..." I continued my mumbling.

Someone ran over and grabbed my arm. They were saying my name. I believe it was Kelly or Sam but it was too late to find out because I had blacked out.


	10. Chapter 9

"Paige? Paige?" I felt someone shaking me awake.

Out of reflex, I shot up, my eyes flying open and looking to the right.

"Kelly! Hi! What's up?! What time is it? Hmmmmmm...I'm hungry! Let's go to McDonald's! No! Wait! Tacooooooooo Bell! Yes! Taco Bell! They have awesome tacos!" I continued ranting on about the awesome tacos when Kelly interrupted me.

"Paige, you need to caaaalm down. We have a problem."

I instantly thought back to last night but nothing bad happened that I could remember. So instead of wasting my breath on asking what happened, I just gave Kelly a questioning glance.

"Well...I guess it'd be easier to show you what happened rather than tell you."

"What do you mean?"

This confused me way more than it should of.

"Just come here," she grabbed my arm and led me to her computer chair, allowing me to take the one that was spinny and she took the one that was just plain.

As soon as she opened her laptop, her wallpaper was a bright pink and in that bright pink was none other than a picture of Jeremih. After informing me of her new boyfriend, Jeremih, Kelly brought up . I noticed that even her computer mouse was pink and lime green. This girl was obsessed! At the search bar, she typed in 'Paige of Black and White Roses...A wild, crazy, party girl?' and then clicked on the first video that popped up.

It showed a party with loud music blasting in the background. The camera led around the party for about a half a minute. Finally I came into the camera's view.

_'"Hehehehe, hi, Mr. Camera Man. How'are yoooooout'daaaaaaaaaay,"_

_"Pretty good, whattabout yourself?"_

_"Well, t'ere's a guy. He's about 'ye tall. I- uhh-founded out today that, uh, he doesn't give a shit about me! Hahaha! Isn't that great? And-And I like him alot. But don't tell him. K, Mr. Camera? Don't tell him."_

_"So what are these rumors of you and Joe Jonas? A love interest? Is that who your muttering was about?"_

_"Actually, no! No, I don't! Y'know what? Screw Joe Jonas! I don't see what girls see in that man diva.._._"'_

And the video ended.

"Kelly, it wasn't me! I swear!"

"Calm down, I know. Some guy spiked your drink. But people aren't gonna believe that. You were at a party, your eighteen, and your famous. They're gonna believe what they wanna believe and that's it."

Everything came down on me at once.

"Kelly...what am I gonna do?"

*An Hour Later*

"But you can't quit the band! Are you serious?! It's just a stupid video!" Brooke and Rachel screamed into the phone. I couldn't tell who was who.

"Yea, and it's gonna ruin me! Do you want it to ruin you guys too? You can find someone else that can sing and play guitar!"

I wasn't anything special. Just a girl who could sing and play guitar. Brooke grabbed the phone.

"Well if you quit, then I quit."

"Stupid, you can't quit!" I heard Rachel shriek in the background.

"But then Paige can't either."

"Paige is in charge of the band and she can quit. But we have to hold us together," then she whispered something just to Brooke that I wasn't supposed to hear. "Besides, she'll be back."

As the two bickered, Kelly pulled up to Taco Bell, me in the passenger's seat. I stared at the menu, trying to pick something out.

"Guys, I got to go. Tell me when you find someone," I told them.

"Kay, we love you Paige." They said in unison. The two were like my sisters. We grew up together and became famous together and now I had to quit the whole thing, knowing that if I didn't, both of them would be hurt too.

I continued to scan the menu and finally got what I wanted.

We pulled up to the window to get our food when the lady working the counter looked a little familiar.

"Kelly...?"

"Yea?"

Even Kelly didn't know who it was at first.

"Girl, it's Khadeijah!" Shock ran across both of our faces.

"Ohmigosh! You look sooooo good! How have you been?" Kelly asked, excitedly.

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Turn right  
Into my ar-_

I realized it was my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Paige, Brooke told me what was going on. You can't quit the band."

It was Kevin.

"Did she tell you why," I asked.

It was silent for a couple of seconds. I noticed that Kelly was now talking to not only Khadeijah, but Jaquiella too. They were both are friends in high school.

"We seen why. But Paige-"

"We?" My voice grew higher and sadder because I thought of who was mentioned in the video. "By we...you mean you, Nick, and...Joe, right?"

My voice then broke. I tried to hold back my upcoming tears.

"Paige, don't quit the band."

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

I already knew the answer but I was taken by shock when a different voice came over the phone. It was alot quieter than Kevin's so I knew he was farther away and that it was on speaker.

"What do you care? You hate me. You completely hate me. Funny thing is, I don't even know why." It sounded like he was crying. Was Joe really crying? "Look, you have an amazing voice and you're like a girl Kevin when you play the guitar."

That would of normally made us both laugh but it was serious conversation.

"Paige, you need to go back to LA, go on Ellen tomorrow, and blow everyone away. Everyone makes mistakes and if your fans really like your music, they won't care about one mistake."

Kelly pulled out of the Taco Bell. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I don't know why I cared that I hurt Joe. He had hurt me before. What was the difference?

"Joe, I-"

He interrupted me.

"I know. I know you don't hate me." It was like he read my mind. "And I have to tell you something. I-" It ended. The phone call was disconnected.

I stared at my phone. Kelly had drove through a no service zone.

"CRAP!" I screamed a little late. He probably thought I hung up on him.

_What was he gonna tell me?!_  
I continually tried to call back but no one answered.

"Joe..." I whispered to myself.


	11. Chapter 10

I charged into the hotel room with my suitcase rolling by my side. The Ellen interview was in an hour. I had no idea what I was going to say. I didn't even know how Brooke and Rachel were going to do the show without me unless they already got another lead player because for sure there were going to be questions. A lot of questions.

After throwing off my dirty clothes and throwing them into the laundry bin, I grabbed clean clothes out of my drawer. It still had all my stuff in it. I brushed through my ratted hair and threw it into a high, messy bun letting my bangs fall into my face. I quickly brushed my teeth, put on a little black eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss, and threw on my red plaid mini skirt with a red tank top and a black vest over it.

I looked in the mirror.

"Good enough, It's just Ellen," I laughed to myself and slipped on my favorite black converse.

*9:16am*

We were supposed to go on at 9:20. I raced out of my cab and into the studio. I assumed the people backstage knew it was me because nobody really said anything about the random girl busting through the back of the 'Ellen' studios wearing a mini skirt and sprinting all around. I had a goal. I was trying to find Brooke and Rachel.

Quickly glancing at my phone, I found it was 9:19. Only one minute 'til Black and White Roses went on stage. And I wasn't going to be with them.

I heard Ellen's voice bounce off the walls and to where I could hear it.

"Now let's welcome Black And White Roses!" I could see on the tv in the back Brooke and Rachel kind of nervously walking on stage and I realized where the entrance to the stage was. My feet were moving before my brain processed that's where I was going.

Stepping on the stage way behind Brooke and Rachel, I started dancing to the music Ellen's DJ always played. One of Brooke's favorite songs was playing. All Time Low, 'Hello Brooklyn".

_Hello, Brooklyn  
Hey, LA  
Take the streets all night  
'Cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?  
Hello, Brooklyn  
Hey, LA  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll  
We can let go  
Everybody knows  
There's a party at the end of the world_

"Hello Brookyln" All Time Low

I danced onto the stage, faking a huge smile that, after seeing all the signs and loyal fans, grew to a real smile, glad I didn't stay quit from the band. Everything melted into me. He was right. They didn't hate me. Shock rose upon Rachel's face and happiness onto Brooke's. They rushed over and gave me two big hugs.

"I'm sorry guys," I started.

Brooke turned, looked at Ellen, and then back to me. "Yea, yea, you're fine. C'mon, we got an interview to do."

Together, Brooke, Rachel, and I all walked up to the couch and sat down. Ellen shook each our hands.

After asking the basic questions, Ellen grew a serious look.

"Okay, Paige, this is for you. Now, I'm going to ask your permission, can we show the video?"

'The video'. Is that what it was called now? Everyone knew what 'The Video' was. Why did this have to keep being brought up.

"Sure," I wasn't going to act like I'd done anything wrong...well almost anything. It wasn't my fault that my drink got spiked. And whether she played the video or not, I knew she was going to bring up Joe. So the video would just postpone that part.

The big screen played the video and as soon as it ended I braced myself.

"What exactly happened? Some people were saying the you got drunk and I didn't want to b-" Ellen already started with the negatizing. I loved Ellen, I thought she wasw awesome! Her show was super funny but I hated being negatized.

Rachel looked freaked out for me. I could just imagine what she was thinking. And Brooke, well Brooke had a giant dorky smile on her face while looking into the 'distance'.

"Okay, this is what happened. I went to my friend, Kelly's, ninteenth birthday party. It was all casual, super fun, I got to see alot of my old friends. Well, someone, I don't know who, thought it'd be funny to spike my drink. By the way, by drink I mean mountain dew. And then someone else, or the same person, again, I don't know, filmed me saying some things that I...really, really regret saying. While I'm on here, I'd like to tell that person how sorry I am and that I hope I'll never hurt him again like that."

You would think that by me not saying his name, she would know that I don't want to talk about him.

"You mean Joe, am I correct?"

I just nodded.

"From what I hear, nobody knows why you two aren't already dating. May I ask, why? And what exactly do you want?"

"Because...Joe and I are definently **not **a couple. We are just..." I didn't know what word to use so I searched my not very big vocabulary. "...friends."

Now I guess the word was appropriate. I could consider Joe a friend.

"Well I hope that works out for you guys. Now Brooke, I hear that you're a huge fan of All Time Low, is that true?"

Brooke's eyes lit up. "Yea!"

She squealed the squeal she only squeals when someone grabs her sides and turned around to find the four boys from All Time Low standing before her. She quickly wrapped her arms around the lead vocalist/guitarist, Alex. I seen a big smile come from him.

"OHMIGOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She screeched when she realized what was going on.

"You girls are pretty fine yourselves," bass player Zack spoke up, looking me up and down. So **not **my type.

Rachel didn't even give any of them a second glance. Not only did she not care for their music, she didn't really like them either.

"So Paige," Rachel decided to take the attention off of All Time Low and back to us. "Remember you said you were gonna write a new song just to perform on here?"

Stupid me. I completely forgotten about that.

"Umm...yea," I was a bad liar.

I knew I'd have to come up with something on the spot.

"Oh yea!" Ellen's attention jumped back to us. "When we get back from commercial, Paige is going to perform on her own!"

The crowd went crazy.

*After commercial*

"Okay, here's Paige!" Ellen announced.

The guitar shook in my hand.

My thoughts went back to what Ellen said earlier. 'What do **you** want?'

"Umm..." I mumbled into the microphone. "Here it is..."

I started to strum the guitar.

_I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out.  
Don't know what's down this road,  
im just walking.  
Trying to see through the rain coming down.  
Even though im not the only one,  
that feels the way i do._

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,  
And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Can you tell me what more do i need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,  
but that's okay.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Maybe im just a girl on a mission,  
but im ready to fly.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im alone, on my own,  
and that's all i know.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

A Place in This World (Taylor Swift)

I strummed the last note and bowed. Everyone clapped and I knew winging it must've worked.

We finished the Ellen show and the second Brooke left with Alex. I started to get a weird feeling about those two, maybe I shouldn't of let her go.

*Three weeks later*

Everything seemed pretty normal again. I guess it wasn't really as bad as I thought. Rachel and Nick went out frequently and Brooke and Kevin did, too. I didn't see Joe at all and I kinda wanted too so when I sat alone in the hotel while everyone else was on their frilly dates and my phone went off saying Joe sent me a text, I didn't hesitate reading it.

The text read:

Be at my house in a half hour?

I replied:

Sure

And after changing into my skinnies and black tank with a pink one over it, I left for Joe's.


	12. Chapter 11

I stepped into the Jonas house and looked around, trying to find Joe.

He wasn't in the front room so I slipped off my flats and continued through the house. When I made it to the living room, still not seeing Joe, I noticed Kevin on the couch.

"Heyy, you seen Joe?" I asked.

He turned, surprised.

"Well, actually, Joe didn't text you...I did. Joe left his phone here and I needed to talk to you about something."

Noticing his look of urgency I got worried. Knowing he was supposed to be on a date with Brooke, my mind instantly flashed to the image of her and Alex together after Ellen. But Brooke wasn't THAT stupid... Or so I hoped... I pushed the thought out of my mind and sat down next to him.

"Ok... What's up?" I asked.  
"It's Brooke."

I instantly knew I was right.

"I caught her with Alex...but I don't know what to do...she never said anything when I seen them making out. She just got up and left. What do I do?" Kevin seemed very upset and I didn't know what to say.

"Well, have you talked to Joe? He'd probably be more help than me."

Kevin's look became even more upset.

"Paige," he paused and I wondered what worse could've happened. "He's on a date..."

A firey feeling of jealousy bubbled up, making my face feel hot. I clenched my jaw, trying not to take my anger out on Kevin. I looked into his concerned hazel eyes.

"With who?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Chelsea," he muttered, lowly, knowing I didn't like her too much already. Another story, another time.

I couldn't believe it. Not knowing why I was so hurt, tears formed in my eyes and Kevin seen them. He took his long sleeve and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Paige... Joe must be crazy to hurt such a beautiful girl like you though..." He whispered, his face inches from mine. A million thoughts were racing through my head. Everything about Kevin was so inviting at the moment, but he was Brooke's and I knew it would be wrong. What was I thinking? To heck with Brooke! She hurt him just like Joe had hurt me. Neither of them would ever find out...

We must've both been thinking the same thing because at the same time we both leaned in for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss and it made me not care about anything else for the moment.

Soon, but not too quickly, we pulled away. I noticed a smile trying to form on my face. As soon as he smiled, I did too.

We talked for a little but I soon left after thinking about what had happened. It was kind of crazy. My mind was set though. I would be coming back.

*Two weeks later*

Kevin and I frequently visited but we kept it a secret. No one knew about us. It was basically a secret fling...maybe friends with benefits? But we never went very far.

That day, I walked into Kevin's room. No one was home again, I'd assumed they were all on dates or whatever. I was going to surprise Kevin but I couldn't find him.

I walked into the empty room and just looked around. His room had some of his favorite guitars hung up around the walls and I walked up to one of them to take a closer look. I was going around the room looking at the guitars when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"How are you today?" He said in my ear.

"Better now that you're here," I giggled my response, then turned to kiss him. Feeling his lips this time, maybe this was more than just a friend thing. They were so soft and warm against mine. Our bodies became closer together as the kiss progressed. Kevin's hands moved down to my butt and I kinda jumped like I always did.

A smile grew onto his face; I felt it through his lips.

I tugged a little on his shirt and we walked over to the bed. He set me on his lap.  
"You look very nice today," Kevin told me in his sweetest voice.

I let out a small laugh. My hair was pulled back into a very lose bun and I had on black softball sweats and a lime green volleyball t-shirt.

"Well if I look very nice, you must look amazing today, Mr. Kevin." This time, he laughed.

"Mr. Kevin? I could get used to that," then he pressed his lips against mine again.

My hands moved to the bottom of Kevin's shirt. I took that off and his hands worked his way under my shirt. I situated myself so that I could gently push Kevin back onto the bed. He removed my shirt, then started to kiss my neck. as his hands softly moved up my back to my bra.

I heard a door squeak but paid little attention to it at the time until Kevin jumped up into a sitting position, his eyes locked on his door. So, instinctively, I moved my eyes to the door. At the entrance, Joe stood in awe. His eyes were wide with shock. He ran his fingers through his hair and then turned slowly and walked away. I looked back down at Kevin, then got up and followed Joe. He stood in the living room, pacing. When he saw me, he stopped.

"Joe-"

"He has a girlfriend, Paige. What the hell were you doing? Are you trying to break them up or something?" He started blaming me for this!

I stood, paused in shock.

"No! Absolutely not! Joe, I'm not the only one in on this! Why are you just pissed at me? Why do you even care what I do?! Kevin's the one with a girlfriend and Brooke's not exaclty innocent!" My voice calmed down. "She's been cheating on him, Joe."

"So that gives you the right to move in on my brother? Look, we all know how gorgeous you are and that you could get any guy you want but your best friends boyfriend?"

"Whatever. I guess I'm just a big slut now. That's probably what you think. How much did you see anyways?"

"You're not a slut, and I don't really wanna talk about that. I seen enough."

There was a long silence.

"So when are you gonna tell Brooke?" He asked.

Brooke...crap. Joe knew now and he probably was not going to keep it a secret.

"Umm...what do you mean? I'll stop seeing Kevin. But you can't tell Brooke."

"Why?"

"'Cuz," I thought for a second. I felt a look of sadness grow on my face. "She'd hate me."

"No, she won't-"

"Yes, she will. And I could never bring up that she's cheating on Kevin. She would think I was stalking her or something. Joe, I can't tell her."

A look of disappointment grew on his face.

"If you don't, I will." Joe boldly stated.

I had to stop him. She couldn't know. I would stop seeing Kevin but Brooke could not know. I knew it did not make me look good by any means to do what I knew I had to do. But at the time, it was anything to stop him, anything to get him to keep his big mouth shut. So I walked over to him and gently pushed him against the wall.

Our bodies were slightly touching. As I moved my lips up, next to his ear, something ran through me and I realized how hot he was. But that didn't matter.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Would you, Joey?" I said, seductively.

I could feel his body shaking under mine as he gulped for a breath.

"Of course not," his voice shaky. "No, I won't."

"Thank you."

I kissed his cheek and walked out the door only turning to say 'bye'.


	13. Chapter 12

*Joe's POV*

I walked into the house, throwing my keys onto the counter. I just got back from a date with a girl named Ashley. She was cute, loved music, and played sports. I thought that maybe her and I would hit it off but as the date progressed, it didn't work out. Everything she said I compared to what Paige would say. For example, I asked what her favorite band/group was.

Ashley said 'The Jonas Brothers,' and laughed.

In the back of my mind I knew that Paige would never say that even if we were her favorite band. That was an automatic turnoff. It's not that she wasn't nice or anything. Paige just always had my heart.

I took a seat on the couch in the living room and searched for the remote. I spotted it, went to reach for it, and then I heard something from upstairs.

_I thought everyone was gone._

Walking upstairs to investigate what I'd heard, one of the steps creaked. I paused hoping whatever it was didn't hear me. I got to the top of the stairs and checked Nick's room. Then my mom and dad's room. Since my room was the basement, the only one left to check was Kevin's. I walked over to the door and turned the knob.

I was shocked at what I saw. Not only shocked, but heartbroken to see Paige's beautiful body against Kevin's and his lips were pressed against her neck. Jealousy raged through me as his hands ran over her body, And then, I felt something inside of me fall apart.

My weight shifted towards the door to much and it squeaked. Kevin jumped up. Both his eyes and Paige's turned towards me. Kevin looked shocked. Paige looked...messed up? She was still as beautiful as always but her eyes looked filled with pain and she looked very pale. The first thought that ran through me when I seen her eyes was wonder of how she was feeling.

Soon I remembered my pain. My head throbbed. I ran my fingers through my hair to maybe soothe the pain. It didn't work so I just turned and walked away.

I heard **her** light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Joe-" I loved the way she said my name. Her voice made it sound like it was actually worth her breath.

"He has a girlfriend, Paige. What the hell were you doing? Are you trying to break them up or something?"

That's not really what I was worried about at the time. I was more worried about how I felt towards her and how Kevin could've ever done this to me.

"No! Absolutely not! Joe, I'm not the only one in on this! Why are you just pissed at me? Why do you even care what I do?!" I almost wanted to stop Paige here and tell her why I cared.

But I didn't.

"Kevin's the one with a girlfriend and Brooke's not exactly innocent!" Her voice became softer. "She's been cheating on him, Joe."

"So that gives you the right to move in on **my brother**?"

I stopped for a second but knew I had to add on to make that sound less about me.

"Look, we all know how gorgeous you are and that you could get any guy you want." Which, as this was an example of, was very true. "But your best friend's boyfriend?"

"Whatever." She sounded as if she was about to cry. I watched as she closed her eyes. Her long, dark lashes stood out against her pale skin. "I guess I'm just a big slut now. That's probably what you think. How much did you see anyways?"

Why did she want to make me relive that horrid memory?

"You're not a slut, and I don't really wanna talk about that. I seen enough."

There was a long silence.

"So when are you gonna tell Brooke?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Umm...what do you mean? I'll stop seeing Kevin. But you can't tell Brooke."

"Why?"

"'Cuz," Even more sadness grew to her face. "She'd hate me."

"No, she wouldn't-" Brooke wouldn't ever hate Paige.

"Yes, she will. And I could never bring up that she's cheating on Kevin. She would think I was stalking her or something. Joe, I can't tell her."

Brooke would never hate Paige, especially if she was doing this to Kevin. And Paige couldn't just lie to her about it all, could she?

"If you don't, I will." I suddenly got brave. Actually, I just wanted to respond so she wouldn't leave. Every second with her, rather it was silence, happiness, or an argument, was good for me. It let me know that there was still a chance for us because she cared enough to stay and not walk out.

It was quiet for a second and I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking hard about something. Without warning she moved closer, pressing me against the wall, her body slightly touching mine. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for her. The presence of her body being so close to mine made it hard for me to breathe, or process any thought for that matter.  
"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Joey?" She whispered in a hushed tone, her lips near my ear. I shuddered as her breathe grazed the side of my face and I gulped for air.  
"Of course not. No I won't," I managed to just hardly get out in a shaky voice.  
"Thank you," she said, her voice angelic.  
With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made my knees weak, and she left. Before she walked out the door she turned and said 'bye', leaving me still shaking and gasping for air.

After she left, I sat on the couch and the image of her ran through my mind over and over. All I could see was her look when she peered up at me as Kevin did so. Her eyes. They were so...sad? What was going on with her?

I heard footsteps gliding down the stairs and turned to see Kevin.

"Joe," I grimaced as my name came out of his lips, lips that had been upon **my** love. I admit now that I was maybe a little obsessed but it wasn't my fault. That's what she did to me.

I stood up to face Kevin once he approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Kevin," I silently scowled his name.

"Is she okay," he asked.

"Is...**she** okay?"

He nodded, stating that he was actually asking if SHE was okay.

"I don't know, Kevin. Why don't you ask her since you guys are so 'close' now?" I emphasized 'you' both times.

"Look Joe...I'm really sorry...I don-" He started.

"Shut it Kevin. I don't want to hear it right now," I cut him off. It's the only thing I could do to keep from possibly beating the shit out of him right then and there.

He gave me one of his typical sympathetic sorry looks. I snorted with disgust and left the room. I went into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to make sure Kevin got the point that it would be extremely hard for him to gain back my trust and forgiveness.

I sat on my bed just thinking about all that had happened after I saw it. Even though I had been crushed, Paige still managed to make me go weak-kneed. Everything was so messed up and confusing. No matter what I tried to do to forget about the day's events, I just couldn't get the image of her with him out of my head.

I moved through the rest of the evening almost mechanically, doing everything that was normal but not there in my mind. Eventually I decided just to go to bed early, but that was a terrible mistake.

In my dream it was just me and Paige in a room together. Seeing how beautiful she was and how much I loved her made me long for her to be mine and to have her laying right there next to me. But she began talking to me quite serious.

"Joe," she was saying. "Do you really have any hope that I like you the way you like me? I can't bear to be anywhere near you. We are never going to be together. You're just going to have to get over me and move on. To me, you're nothing but an old frenemy.'

You're a popstar jerk, a man diva, and you think you can get any girl you want because you're 'soooooo' hot. Well guess what? You're wrong. You can't get me. You never could get me. Not when we were kids and not now. Not even when that was then and this is now will it be any different because you're no different then when you were eight. You're just a punk kid who thinks he's 'sooo' cool."

I don't know what else she said, but I know there was alot more she said about me before I awoke with a start. I forced myself onto my feet and started pacing back and forth in my dark room. The only light came in from the full moon outside.

My hands ran over my head and through my hair over and over as my face heated and I could feel my eyes wetting. I banged my head and fist against the wall once, leaving them there and I sighed as my dream replayed in my head.

"Damn it, get outta my head!" I screamed.

Reflexively, my fist moved at the wall and that was it. There was a hole in the wall.

_Beep, beep, beep._

My clock alarm started to go off. I reached for it and threw it against the wall just to get it to stop. Everything needed to stop!

Nick opened the door. He walked into my room, followed by my mom and dad, and lastly Kevin. A worried look grew on my mom's face as she ran over to me.

"Joe, Joey, what's wrong?" She asked, approaching me. She placed her hand on my arm. I pushed it away.

"It's all his fault!" I screeched, walking toward Kevin. "You, it's all your fault that I'm so messed up over her!"

No one knew what I was talking about besides Kevin so they all awkwardly looked at each other.

I grabbed his shoulders with tears pouring down from my red, puffy eyes. My face was still red; I could tell from the heat.

He stared at me, worriedly.

"Kevin, I love her..."


	14. Chapter 13

Paige's POV

_"Why do you keep coming around me? It's not like you even care about anything to do with me!" Joe screamed at me._

_I walked towards him._

_"What do you mean? Of course I care about you. We're friends, I care about all my friends."_

_His head turned up toward me._

_"Friends? You just- hah," he started to laugh sarcastically. "Friends? You could've fooled me."_

_"Okay, maybe I haven't been exactly the best friend, but-"_

_"But?" Joe cut me off. "But nothing, if that's how you treat your friends no wonder you don't have that many. I don't know how Rachel and Brooke ever dealt with you!"_

I shot up out of bed. It was only a dream. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a long sigh. The dream Joe was right. I was never a very good friend to him but I considered him my friend...in a way.

'I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.' My phone rang. I looked at it and it read '1 Text Message'. I clicked view to find that it was from Kevin.

_Paige u needta get over here_

I was confused. It was three in the morning, why would Kevin text me? Of course I was worried about it. What if something happened? Something bad? But if it was bad...I jumped out of bed, pulling on my bright grey sweats over my purple, multicolored heart pattern shorts, and a pink zip up hoodie with grey lettering. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed the car keys.

Ten Minutes Later

The house looked almost eerie in the night. It was sort of a beautiful eerie. I jumped out of the little car and walked up to the door. I didn't nessecarily want to find out what was really going on but I did at the same time...It's like when you wanna find out what you got on a test but you're freaking out that it might be bad at the same time.

I finally knocked. The door stayed closed...so I knocked again.

Finally a stumbling Joe came to the door. Before I could speak, he threw a finger to my mouth and whispered, "Shh, follow me." When he said it, he stuttered, but even though I still took his hand and stepped into the dark house.

It was pitch black and extremely quiet, almost peaceful. Joe's hand was warm. And soft. It was perfect. He led me up a set of stairs. After what seemed like only seconds, I heard a door open. We were outside, the only light came to us from the moon and tonight, it was full. Only then did I realize what he had in the opposite hand. It was a bottle of Captain Morgan.

Joe placed himself in a red lawn chair and then set the bottle of Captain beside him on the floor of the balcony.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked me, almost mad, reaching back down for the bottle and taking a giant swig.

"Kevin texted me and I-"

He swallowed it.

"So, Kevin texts you and you come running? Is that it?"

"No," I tried to think of what to say. "Joe, he sounded worried! I mean, it was just a text but he said that I needed to get over here now and I was afraid that maybe something had happened to you! 'Cause I felt so bad about what happened earlier and I had this dream and it was terrible and it showed me that I need to apologize to you because I knew how bad I'd-"

Joe looked down.

"You talk to much," he said, taking another drink.

I didn't what to say, the guy probably hated me after everything. Shoot, I'd hate myself if I did that to me! Just before I was ready to turn and leave, a small smile grew on his face. He took another drink.

"Joe, what are you drinking?" It's not like I didn't know what it was, but it was Joe.

"Come see," he smiled and waved me over to him.

Confused at first, I just moved towards him. He held the bottle out to me.

"Its Captain," I laughed. "I've had this once before. It's not that bad," I looked at the bottle. "May I?"

He nodded, "of course."

I took a drink.

"Not bad, can I join you up here? Or would you like me to leave?"

He patted his lap.

"Have a seat."

I laughed and sat on his lap. Joe grabbed the bottle out of my hand and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a drink. He shook the bottle.

"It's gone," I stated the obvious. "Want me to go in and-" He kissed me and I pulled back, shocked. Standing up, I continued talking. "I can go grab the other bottle that's downstairs if you want. I'll be quiet so noone wakes up and-"

Joe grabbed my arm lightly.

"You're doing that thing where you 'talk to much' again," He said, pulling me back into another kiss. This time I didn't pull away from shock, or fear that he was playing me. I embraced his moist lips and attempted to take in his scent. It was his usual, amazing natural smell that had always intoxicated me, only this time it was mixed with the smell of hard liquor.

He sat back down in his chair, pulling me with him and never breaking the kiss. He moved his lips from mine to my neck and I could feel his warm breath against my neck. He kissed it once, and then whispered, "So I guess its my turn now, huh?"

Joe managed a chuckle but still I flew up from his lap.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked shocked.

"Paige, I was just kidding," he said, standing up, reaching for me but I backed away.

"Is that your way of calling me a slut?"

"No!" He stumbled closer to me. "I just meant that I- Well I was just-" I could tell that he didn't know what to say so I just turned around and nervously scratched at my arm.

"I should get going," I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was about six and Brooke and Rachel would probably wonder where I was if they woke up and surprise, no me.

So, I turned and walked through the dark house, using my cell as a light. I turned a corner when BAM. Something hit me! I jumped to my feet and looked around, seeing Kevin reach a hand out, helping me up.

"Thanks." I brushed myself off. "Kevin, we need to talk."

He nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, so what happened between us-" he pulled out some orange juice out of the refridgerator. "-thirsty?" He nodded again. "Can I have some?"

"Of course," he said, reaching up to grab another cup, then pouring the juice.

Soon enough, we were sitting at the table.

"Continue with what you were saying earlier," Kevin said, smiling at me.

"Well, I really, really like what happened between you and I-"

I heard a huff and then, "What do you mean what happened between you and him?" I turned my head to see Brooke.

"Shit!" Kevin mumbled quite loudly.

"Kevin," Brooke said, walking over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders. "What is Paige talking about?"

"Babe, I was gonna tell you-"

"Tell me _what_?"

He looked down at the table.

"Paige and I sort of-" I couldn't see him go through this.

"Kevin, I got this." I signaled Brooke tot he other room. "Brooke, Kevin and I were seeing eachother when you weren't around...You were going out with what's his face from All Time Low though! And it just sorta happened!"

With every word, her face crunched up even more.

"Paige! That 'what's his face' guy, he was my friend! We were just hanging out! The only time he even tried to kiss me, I told him I had a boyfriend!"

"Brooke! I didn't know! It's not like you ever even tell me anything anymore!"

"So that means you try to steal my boyfriend?"

"No! I thought you didn't even like him anymore!" That second, I knew I should've never said that because Brooke loved Kevin more than anything. Lately, I'd just been oblivious to the fact.

No later than I said that, her had came across my face so hard tears almost drew to my eyes. But I deserved it. I deserved it more than anyone. Instead of trying to think of something to say, I just muttered 'sorry,' turned around, and left.

Where was I gonna go? Back to the hotel? Heck no! But I had to go somewhere...It was still dark so no one would recognize me. Wherever I went, I'd need my stuff. Maybe I could fly back to Michigan. Stay there for awhile. Whatever, but no one needed me to ruin their lives' here, so I was off.


	15. Chapter 14

*Joe's POV*

I was an idiot. A complete, total moron. I just ruined the possible only chance I ever had with the girl I love. That's how stupid I was. I even _knew_ that I loved her and I still managed to ruin it by opening my big mouth. But that's me. The Jonas that can't keep his big mouth shut. The one that ruins everything and makes some of our morals be questioned…but then again, who wouldn't question them?

I knew what I had to do. Okay, not really…but I couldn't sit here and polish off a whole other Captain Morgan. Well, actually, I could…but I knew that I shouldn't. I needed to do something. I just wasn't sure what, yet.

Sitting on the balcony, I noticed the sun was rising. It seemed only minutes since she left. I could still feel the warmth, the softness, from her lips against mine. Occasionally I would run my fingers over my lips as to make sure what happened was real. It was. At least, if I lose her, I still have that feeling, that memory.

All of a sudden, I heard Brooke's voice from inside the house. She was screaming the hell out of Kevin. I jumped up and walked into the house, carefully disposing of the CM bottle.

"Kevin?"

I turned the corner to find Kevin sitting on the couch, listening to Brooke ramble on and on about how untrustworthy he is and _'blah blah blah.'_

"Leave him alone," I said, leaning against the wall.

Her face was already beat red, but when she turned to look at me, she turned even more red. This girl was pissed.

"_What_ did you say? Did you tell me to _leave him alone_?!"

I nodded.

"Yea."

Brooke stormed over to me.

"Do you even know what your little slut of a girlfriend did?"

I didn't answer.

Of course I knew what Paige did. She had a fling with Kevin that lasted about a week. Was it right? No. But it was in the past.

"Do you?" She egged on.

I gave her a look.

"If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude." I paused, then continued. "Yes, I know what she did. And I know what Kevin did." That memory was plastered, all to well, in my mind. "But you can't change it, neither can I. So, either get over it, or dump his ass and move on!"

Kevin shot me a look, while Brooke stood there appalled.

"Well?" I asked.

Brooke just walked over to Kevin, sat down beside him on the couch, and pulled him into a hug.

There was pathetic me, wandering the streets. After Brooke and Kevin made up, I left. I didn't know where to go but anywhere would be nice. Maybe I'd accidentally run into Paige. Maybe she wouldn't hate me. Maybe everything would go back to the days before the fighting and the arguing and the dumb remarks. All these maybes made me kind of hungry. Since the nearest restaurant was in town, I decided to walk back home and get my truck. I wasn't in the mood to walk twenty miles into town.

After I got into my truck and began towards the town, my phone started going off in my pocket.

_ "__Promise I'll always be there for you. If you give me the chance promise I'll never be less than true. And I'll only see you, in all that I'll do. To the rest I'll be blind. I don't want something new other than you for the rest of my life."_

Paige was calling! (Yes, that's my ring tone for when she calls. Don't judge me.) I looked at the phone and without a question, I answered it.

"Paige! Where are you?"

"Calm down, Joe. I'm okay. Look, sorry I left so suddenly. Umm…what happened between us…I know that you were, and probably still are, wasted and that the whole thing was an accident so it's okay. You don't have to apologize. Its okay." She sounded calmed down.

"What did you really call to say?" Paige wasn't the kind of girl to call and apologize about something, especially something that wasn't her fault. Also, though I wished she would call just to chat, I knew that's not what this was about.

"I called to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

This girl could not be doing this to me. She could not up and leave me! I didn't care if she hated my guts, she was not going to just leave me here. Not without letting me tell her my feelings at least. She had to know how I felt. If she rejected me, at least she would know. If she never talked to me again, at least she would know.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe back to Michigan. I might go off to college now that I have the money."

"Well you can't leave me without a proper goodbye, now can you?" I heard her chuckle.

"Joe, this is my proper goodbye."

"Paige! I refuse you-"

"Refuse me to what, Joe? I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions!"

"You're right, you're right. Where are you?" I turned onto Oak Street. I was almost to town.

"I'm by Maine Street. But I-" I heard a sound almost like she dropped her phone. "Paige?" She didn't pick up. "Paige?!"

Looked like I was on my way to Maine Street. I was over speed limit by about twenty miles per hour but frankly I didn't care. I reached Maine Street and drove slowly, looking both ways trying to spot her. She was nowhere. I parked and hopped out of the vehicle, running down the street looking around everywhere. She wasn't there.

I almost gave up when, as I passed an alley, I heard a high pitched shriek. It sounded like Paige. I don't know how I knew that but I did. I ran down the alley and saw her laying on the ground. Rushing over to her, I looked around to make sure no one else was still around.

"Paige?" I knelt down and tried shaking her awake but she wouldn't respond.

I pulled my hands away to see one covered in blood. My face dropped. I flipped her over to see a giant gash in her side. I immediately wanted whoever did this to come back so I could kick there ass! Why would they do this to her? That's when I spotted her phone. It was a little ways down from where she was. The phone case was off and looked as though it had been stepped on. I walked over to it, then picked it up.

The screen was cracked, buttons were broken. Anyone could tell this had been stepped on, too. As I picked up the phone, I could see my reflection in the broken glass. One wrong spaz of the wrist and I could see her reflection. I could see her body laying there. That's when it hit me. I needed to call an ambulance.

Luckily, my phone was in my pocket. Once I dug it out of my jean pocket, I quickly dialed 9-1-1. They were my only hope at this point. After I hung up with them, I sat on my knees, grasping her hand as tightly as I could without knowing it would hurt her. Occasionally I would check her heartbeat. She was still going, but weakly.

When her pulse started to quickly decelerate, I went crazy. I lost it.

"You can't do this to me!" Followed by a, "Get up, stupid!" These random outbursts were mixed with occasional flows of tears. I acted as though she could hear every word I said.

Arriving, at a far to late of time, was the ambulance. The few men stepped out and started checking her for pulse, blood pressure, and that stuff. They put her onto a stretcher and into the vehicle. I hopped in right before we took off. One guy began shoving needles into her arms. The other began taking blood from her. I didn't handle either of these things very well so I sat up by her, holding her hand and telling her she was going to be okay.

"It's okay," came first. Then a, "You're going to be perfectly fine."

"Excuse me, sir?" The guy taking the blood asked.

I looked up at him.

"Could you keep talking to her? Her blood pressure seems to increase when you talk to her."

I nodded and moved a strand of hair that covered her eye.

"Paige, you look beautiful right now," I told her. Her cheeks looked like a rosy red compared to the pale color of the rest of her body. Her lips were a soft pink. Her brown, usually silk, hair was ratted up. To any other guy she would look terrible. In fact, she would never allow any guy to ever see her like this. But I didn't care. As strange as it may sound, she looked just as beautiful laying there, unconscious, as ever.

I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 15

*Paige's POV*

I woke up in a very uncomfortable bed. It didn't help that the whole room was baby powder white and smelled like sick people. It took me all of two seconds to realize I was in a hospital. But how did I get here? Why am I in here? And why did my side have a thrashing pain? These were just a few of the bazillion questions running through my mind. Not to mention, there was this…this dream running through my mind.

In the dream, I was sitting, maybe laying, down somewhere. And this guy, he spoke so sweetly, so loving, to me. I didn't know who it was or why he would talk like that, but he was. Obviously, it was just a dream but that just made me wonder even more about whose voice this was. Oh well. My first concern was to find out why I was in this hospital.

I patiently waited for someone, anyone, to come to the room. No one did. For, what felt like, hours, I sat staring up at the ceiling and occasionally glancing up at the muted television screen. The curtain next to mine was closed but my thoughts of someone being in the bed behind the curtain were confirmed when I heard loud snoring begin. There were no clocks in visual at the time. This about made me crazy. I liked knowing things but at the moment, I didn't know the time, date, what hospital I was in, or even how I'd gotten there.

Finally, a nurse came in. She walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, and started feeling for a pulse.

"Well, your blood pressure is back to normal and you're not as pale as Edward so that's a good sign that you're healing properly." The nurse was wearing Barney scrubs with Baby Bop on them. I had a flashback from the photo shoot.

*Flashback*

I sat over at the mini table that the studio had. It was blue and pink with a picture of Barney on it.

"Barney. I remember him." I started to daydream off to when I was little.

"Oh, me too. He was one...uhh...big guy." I turned away to see Joe sitting next to me.

I glared at him.

"Just because we are supposed to be professional, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Oh I know. I was just coming over here to tell you that my hotness totally cancels out your cuteness. So don't try to outdo me. I've been in this business way longer than you. I know the ropes." He paused and allowed a smile to grow on his face, then eyed me in an 'intimidating' way. "Really, don't try to outdo me."

My jaw dropped as he walked away.

"Paige, Joe? You're up." The camera guy nodded to us as he said our names.

*End Flashback*

That seemed so long ago. I suppose it kind of was. A lot has happened since then, and now here I was in the hospital for some reason I still didn't know.

"Can you tell me what happened," I asked. My voice was very dry, very scratchy. Hearing myself speak in this odd way almost fooled myself into thinking it wasn't even me speaking.

The nurse shook her head. "Only Dr. Walstrum knows at this point. Well, him and your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?"

When did I get a boyfriend? Was I like drinking or something when the accident happened because I was pretty positive that I did not have a boyfriend, but the nurse just nodded and continued?

"Sweet guy. Anyways, he was the one who called you in. Any longer and I don't think you would've made it. He, basically, saved your life." The nurse peaked out into the hallway to check for something, and then popped back in. Pulling nervously at the hem of her shirt, she walked over to me and bent down next to me. "I'm not supposed to let anyone in right now because it's not visiting hours."

She turned and looked over her shoulder as if to check to make sure no one was there.

"But poor guy's been waiting for nearly 29 hours for you to come too. I think it'd only be fair to let him see you. Poor thing is so worried 'bout you. Be right back."

Then she walked out.

I pondered who she thought could possibly be my boyfriend. I, soon enough, found out.

The nurse knocked on the door, then walked in. Following her was Joe. I tried to see over his head or behind him.

"So?" I asked, as the nurse turned to leave the room. "Where's my boyfriend? Did he leave?"

The nurse's look grew confused.

Joe quickly walked over to me and put his arm around me. "I'm right here, baby," he said, laying his head against mine.

He turned to the nurse. "She must've damaged some memory cells." He laughed once.

This whole thing confused me. I wasn't for sure what was going on but I knew I wasn't dating Joe!

"I didn't damage any 'memory cells' and I'm definitely not your girl-". I didn't manage to get anything else out before he smashed his lips into mine.

Everything came flying back at once. Clearly. Very clearly. The warmness of his lips triggered my remembrance of the latest events. Definitely not good memories. At least now I knew what was going on.

The 'kiss' lasted only for a good ten seconds. Fortunately, by then, the nurse had left the room.

"What is going on?!" I demanded.

"Sorry," he said, walking to the door and shutting it tight, locking it too make sure no one could come in. "They would only let me stay with you if I was family or if I was a long time boyfriend, long enough to be basically family. So, if they ask, we've been dating for two years," he finished, sitting down in the chair next to my bedside.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You look starved." He stood and pulled the wheeled table with food on it to me. There was a hamburger, a bag of baked Lays, and a diet cherry coke. "It's two pieces of American cheese, one leaf of lettuce, two tomatoes, ketchup, mayonnaise, and three pieces of bacon. Just like you like it."

I didn't know how he remembered all of that, but it was kind of sweet. I held back a smile, looking away from the food.

"You still didn't answer my question," I looked up at him only to find him smiling down at me.

"You need not worry because you are going to be okay," he sat back down. "Now eat, you must be starving."

I realized my tummy grumbling and grabbed the burger.

"I still want to know what happened. After all, I'm the one with like four IVs," I said, with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Joe got up and sat beside me on the bed. He oddly took my hand, then pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You just tripped down the stairs. If it was anything extreme, you know I'd tell you."

"How do I know that? You have a lot of reasons to completely hate me. Why wouldn't you lie to me? I've hurt you so many times and its gone way past what you did to me when we were younger. I just wanted revenge but the more I thought about it all, the more I realized we were really just kids. You were only eight. How the hell were you supposed to know you could hurt me?"

He sat there, listening intently to my monologue. It was really a rhetorical question, but once it ended, Joe quickly inserted himself into the conversation.

"I didn't know it hurt you so bad. We never wanted to move but what were we going to do? Tell our parents no? And we didn't even know we were moving until we got home that day. You were my first kiss Paige. It was terrible timing but I really never meant to hurt you. That day was special to me. I think that's the only thing I remember from when I was eight," he laughed.

I sat there, no words coming out of my mouth. What was I supposed to say? I forced out a tiny chuckle and pushed away the table with the food, rolling over away from Joe.

"I'm tired. I think I'll nap right now. I'll, um, call you when I wake up."

That was my lame excuse. I needed time to think, though; Time to myself. As he nodded goodbye and walked out, I thought about whether I was really going to call him or not.

"_Maybe_," I whispered to myself and then fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

*Two and A Half Hours Later*

I woke up to the sound of the machine that tracks heart rate and blood pressure, only it wasn't mine. It was the lady's next to mine. The curtain was wide open and doctors surrounded her, shouting medical terms aloud to each other. They were there for a good twenty minutes before all of them swarmed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Minding my own business, I rolled over onto my side to find the hospital phone when a hoarse, lady voice caught my attention.

"I have cancer."

I rolled back over to face the woman with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I seen you looking over here. Curious, I assumed."

I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry ma'am…" My apology sounded sincere enough, I suppose.

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind." It grew quiet again until she finally broke the awkwardness. "That boy that was in here earlier isn't really your boyfriend, is he?"

I nodded again.

"They wouldn't let him in unless he was family or a boyfriend. Speaking of which, I got to call him so if-"

She cut me off. "When are you going to tell him?"

Confused, "Tell him what? That I'm awake? Well, right now if I call him, he-"

She laughed. "No, my dear. Tell him that you love him of course! I can see it in your eyes and in the way you speak to him. You try to put up a tough front because you're afraid of being hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, turning away from her to look at the window because the lady was totally wrong. She didn't know what she was talking about. I definitely did not love Joe. I didn't even like him like that.

"What happened between you two?" She asked, sounding totally sincere.

"Not that this has anything to do with my feelings that I don't have towards Joseph, but…" I trailed off, trying to decide whether or not to tell this woman I have never met before about my first kiss.

"We were all young," I started. "Just little kids. We were in my backyard. Rachel and Nick were playing tag, Brooke and Kevin were flirting on the swing set. Joe and I, well we were sitting by my pool, swishing our feet through the water. It was a really nice day out. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were brothers while me, Rachel, and Brooke might as well of been sisters. That's how close we were. All six of us were best friends. So Joe and I sat there, talking about ourselves, as usual.

"Neither of us were conceited. We just never really had anyone to talk about some things to. Now Joe, he was quite the little player even though he was only in like 3rd grade. There were girls lining up at his door. I could see why. He was a little cutie. Looking back, I'll admit I had a crush on him. Anyways, a song came on. _Then_ by Brad Paisley. I'm not/never have been a huge country fan, but they had played that song at my grandpa's funeral. I was really close to my grandpa before he passed away.

"Since this song came on, I was really upset. Anytime I heard the song, I would begin to bawl my eyes out. I started crying. Joe knew about the song so he didn't question my tears. He just pulled me into a hug as he always did. But as the song ended and he pulled away, he stopped. There was this look in his eyes and then he kissed me."

The lady nodded. "So why are-"

"I'm not done." I cut her off.

I didn't mean to sound mean, I just wanted to finish the story.

"It was my first kiss, but I was young so it was really sweet. The next day, us girls planned a water balloon surprise attack. We got the boys good. Afterwards, we hung out in the tree fort, all six of us, when the boys finally told us that they were moving. They claimed that their parents had just told them that morning also because it was a last minute thing for their father's job or something like that. So they just up and left. And I know it doesn't sound like that big of a deal but I always felt like it was a waste of a good kiss. And ever since then, we've had a really messed up relationship."

"Not to intrude sweetie, but if I may? I think you should just tell-"

She was interrupted again. Only this time, not by me. By Joe. He came in, looking kind of rough like he hadn't slept in awhile. Not that he look bad, because he never did. Just rough.

"They said you can check out now as long as you take some prescribed medicine for the pain you may experience in your lower abdomen or whatever," he said, tossing me some clothes. "It's hot out so I got you shorts, but it's not that hot out so I got you your purple softball hoodie that you like."

I looked at the lady next to me and she smiled as in a, "I told you," even though she didn't tell me anything that was right. Joe was just being a good friend. I smiled back and then turned my head back to Joe.

"Okay, thank you. I'll change and then call Brooke to come get me." I got up to go into the bathroom.

He shook his head. "I'll take you home. I checked you out already so it would make more sense just to leave with me…"

I walked into the bathroom and started changing.

"Okay, that's fine then." I spoke through the door. "I'll meet you in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

I heard his footsteps get quieter and then the room door shut. Finishing getting ready, I came out and called the nurse in. She took out my IV. After she left, I walked over to the lady's bed beside me.

"Thanks for talking to me." The elderly woman grabbed my hand. It was a gentle, not forceful grip. "It gets lonely in here."

"You're welcome, uhhhhh…" I never did ask the woman's name.

"Debbie," she answered, knowing what I was thinking.

I smiled.

"And thank you, Debbie, for listening. By the way, I'm Paige." I walked back over to my side of the room and picked up my bag of belongings from before the 'accident'.

Before walking out, I turned and said bye to Debbie. I made my way through the hospital halls, to the elevators. Finally I made it to the lobby. It was probably more like thirty minutes than fifteen. Hoping Joe was still there must've worked because there he was, smiling at me from one of the uncomfortable lobby chairs. He walked to me, taking my hand.

We walked to his truck, got in, and left the hospital.

The most of the drive was pretty quiet until Joe took a wrong turn.

"Aren't you supposed to go that way," I asked, pointing back to the road behind us.

"Yes, I suppose I am," he agreed.

I studied his face for a moment, wondering what he was thinking. Then, I decided to just let him go where he was going. I trusted him enough.

I looked at the clock. It had been at least twenty five minutes since Joe took the first wrong turn.

"Okay, where are we going Joe? I thought you were taking me home?"

Just as I spoke, Joe pulled up and parked into a spot. It was dark by now so I didn't really know where we were, but as soon as Joe flicked on the headlights, it became clear. We were at the beach.

"Well I was going to. But I thought this would be a better place to do it," he said, pushing a few buttons on the radio. It switched to CD and familiar music started to play. And then he started to sing.

"_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_," It was the song from my grandpa's funeral.

"_You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight.  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then_."

I started to cry and Joe took my hand, continuing to sing to me.

"_And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_."

Now I was in full blown tears. He stopped singing but the instrumental continued to play.

We stared into each other's eyes. I could feel the tension between us growing. I felt my lips pucker and I leaned in. I could feel his warm breath against my face. It only took a few seconds for our lips to quickly, but gently meet. It inadvertently turned from innocent to passionate rapidly. Our tongues were caught up in a battle and the breathing got heavier. There was a strong attraction between us. Not just physical, but emotional too.

Joe's hands tangled through my hair as mine worked to unbutton his shirt. His lips moved down my jaw to my neck. His hands moved to the bottom of my hoodie while I marveled at his abs. As he maneuvered to get my hoodie off, his hand slipped and his elbow rammed the horn. It went off and both of us jumped apart. We looked at each other with shock and possibly even dismay.

"We better get you home to rest," Joe said, putting the car in drive.

I turned away from him self-consciously.

"I agree."


	18. Chapter 17

Instead of taking me home, Joe let me crash at his place. He helped me into the house, neither of us speaking a word. He grabbed a blanket out of the hallway closet and started to take the back cushions off of the couch.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch," he said.

"Are you sure," I asked. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, really."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and use my room."

"Okay," I answered and headed to his room.

**Next Morning!**

I rolled out of the bed and onto the floor with a big bang, which slightly woke me up. I looked around, only half awake, remembering where I was. As it all clicked in my head, I quickly popped up.

I slipped quietly down the stairs and noticed Joe was still asleep on the couch. My hoodie sat on the rack in the living room so I grabbed it, pulled it on, and opened the door to leave. The hotel wasn't to far away; I could walk.

"Where you going?" I looked back to see Joe laying on the couch with his elbow propped up and his head resting on his hand.

"Home," I turned my head back to look outside. It was beautiful out. The sun barely peaked over their roofs, but the air still had a slight chill.

"Why," he asked.

I faced him and leaned against the framing of the door, looking at my feet.

"I'm going home. I'm kind of hungry and-"

"I can make you breakfast," he hopped up off the couch and stretched.

I looked up and noticed he was only in his boxers. My eyes quickly shifted back to my feet, my face turning a bright red.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast," he started walking towards the kitchen.

"You can make me breakfast," I picked his jeans up off the ground. "After you put your pants on," I said, laughing.

"Why? Do I make you nervous without my pants?" He half-laughed, half-smiled.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Just put 'em on," I handed him his jeans and walked past him into the kitchen. "Have I ever told you I really like these stone counter tops," I asked, hopping onto the counter.

Joe walked in, finally wearing pants. He walked over to the refrigerator.

"No, I don't think you have," he pulled out eggs and bacon and turned on the stove.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I know, I want to though. Hospital food is the worst and I don't want you going home with an empty stomach. Plus, I'm not sure Brooke and Rachel are very happy about this whole thing right now. They're already auditioning new singers."

"Why?" I grew confused.

"You quit the band, remember," he flipped two eggs.

I tried to remember something, anything, about the past few days but all that came to me was being in the hospital and what that lady kept saying and what happened last night.

"Joe?" We needed to finally talk about this.

"Yeah," he asked, focusing on cooking the bacon-good thing because we did not want anything to catch on fire.

I waited until he finished cooking, which was only a few minutes, then he handed me my plate of food. I set it on the counter beside me.

"I- We need to figure this out," I rushed the sentence.

"What do you mean?" He started eating a piece of bacon. I grabbed the plate away from him and sat it on the other side of me. I took his hands in mine.

"Us," I was going to get right to the point.

He looked confused.

"What about us?"

"Joe, don't play dumb. Ever since we ran into each other at the recording studio forever ago, there's been something between us. You can't deny it."

"Paige, I-"

"And last night, that was something! I know it, I'm not stupid." I carried on.

"I know-"

"Don't try and tell me I'm crazy! Just because you would make out with other girls and it not mean a thing I know you wouldn't kiss me like that and try to pass it off as nothing!" I stopped and took a breath.

"You done?" He laughed and I nodded. "Good, now listen to me. Since we ran into each other at the recording studio, there has been something between us. You're right, you're not stupid or crazy. And I'm not trying to pass last night off as nothing. I wanted to see if you would bring it up."

My tummy grumbled so I pulled one of my hands away to grab a piece of bacon and started nibbling on it.

"Well why would you do that?" I asked, confused.

"Because I wanted to see if you liked me too. I mean, it was clear as day I liked you. I figured I looked ridiculous."

"Clear as day? Clear as day?! If it was clear as day, things would've panned out much smoother Joseph!"

He laughed at the usage of 'Joseph'.

"It's not funny," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Joe wrapped me into a hug.

"Ohh, Paige, Paige, Paige. How I love you, I will never know." He sighed/chuckled.

I pushed him back and hopped off the counter.

"You love me," I sarcastically asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, then. If that's true, here's what's going to happen. You're going to ask me to be your girlfriend." I said, poking my finger against his chest with each syllable. "I'm going to say yes, and then you're going to happily kiss me and all this drama will be behind us."

We stared at each other for a second in silence. I gave him a 'well, go on' hand signal. It looked as if he was trying to figure out if I was being serious or bull shitting him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked.

I smiled, "Yes."


End file.
